


He Was

by Pascel_Archer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: It's sweet, M/M, intentioanl lack of puncuation, lots of metaphors, minho is whipped, no dialog, not sure what this is, not very organized but i think it works, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascel_Archer/pseuds/Pascel_Archer
Summary: Minho reflects on who Jisung is to him
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6
Collections: An Apology for Not Updating My Other Stories





	He Was

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this was way more elegant then I imagine it actually is. Enjoy

He wasn’t like anyone Minho had ever seen. He was, he was, everything.

He was the stars in the sky and the fish in the sea and the symphonies of Bach and the sonnets of Shakespeare and the sharp notes of the harps played by angels and he was the birds chirping in the trees in the beginning of spring and he was the colours that displayed across the walls through the windows as the sun goes down changing from golden yellow to blood red and he was the stars that twinkled in the night sky when the moon was brand new and he was the moon when it was full so the stars could take a break and he was the trees that gave out shade during the too hot summers and the cups of cocoa that gave out warmth during the frigid winters and he was the heart that beat so fast in the ribcage of a humming bird as he dove in for a quick sip of nectar that he seemed to also be and he was  
He was  
He was  
He was

He was the bright blue of the sky even when it was dulled by the clouds and he was the harsh winds that shaped the grand canyons and he was the heated magma beneath the ground the warmed the geyser that he seemed to be and he was the rain that fell and nourished the soil and he was the soil that rooted the flowers and he was the roots that stabilized the flowers and he was the stem the held the flowers and he was the leaves that fed the flowers and he was the carbon dioxide breathed by the flowers and he was the oxygen produced by the flowers and he was the sun that warmed the flowers and he was the hand the picked the flowers and he was the flowers  
He was  
He was  
He was

He was the planets that moved around the sun in a never ending cycle of twirling and he was all seventy-nine of Jupiter’s moons and the red eye of mars and the rings of Saturn and the hot gaseous state of the sun and he was the stairway that led to heaven as well as the highway to hell and he was the gates of both guarded by his angels and demons and he was the lace of the curtains that filter in the light and he was the hands that guided him at night and he was the one that reminded him he was human and he was the one that touched him in all the right places and he was the tapping of tap shoes and he was the thrum of bass under the floor of his favourite club that he was by law not allowed in he was the bouncer who kept him out until he begged and pleaded to be let in just to get a taste of who he is he was taste of lemon poundcake his grandma made on easter and the feeling of silk against hormone heated skin and he was the crisp apple that held all of the worlds evil as well as the wind that whistled the worlds good.  
He was  
He was  
He was

He was Jisung  
He was  
He was  
He was

He was Minho’s.


End file.
